Rachael
Rachael is a character labeled The Antagonist on Return to Total Drama Island. She did not participate in the sequel, Return to Total Drama Action. Rachael is genuinely mean. No matter how nice you are to her, she only responds with insults and other impolite things. Despite her sour disposition, Rachael is very respectful around her parents, whom she actually cares for deeply. It's just everybody else that she has a problem with. If Rachael were to win this season, she would probably spend the money selfishly...or would she? Return to Total Drama Island Rachael arrived to Total Drama Island in Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, and immediatley made sure no one would take her lightly. This is shown when she starred Charlie down when he attempted to flirt with her. Rachael is one of the people to be assigned to The Soaring Ducks, and seemed to take on the leadership role, at the start of the tree climbing and flag collecting challenge in Out of the Tree and On To the Ground. During the challenge, she aggressively instructed her teammates on what to do. At the end of the challenge, she was moments away from winning the challenge for her team, when Tristan brought both teams down. When Parker complained on there being a tie, she preceeded to kick him in the head. The Soaring Ducks ended up losing this challenge. At the Bonfire, Rachael was one of the people to be chewed out by Chris for causing tension in the team. She received a marshmellow, and was safe. Rachael maintains her command over the Ducks in Behind Enemy Lines, where she leads her team in trying to capture the Fox flag. She uses Parker, Jessica and Shannon as a distraction while she and Kevin slip into the Fox territory practically unnoticed. When they are eventually noticed, she leaves the exhausted Kevin behind and continues after the flag. She retrieves the flag, and disposes of Tristan, who had been chasing her, by kicking off one of her shoes, which hit him between the eyes, disorientating him. She manages to cross the border, winning the challenge for her team. In Come Sail Away, Rachael again begins controlling her team's actions. Parker begins giving her warnings that the team may turn against her, but she ignores him. She looses he temper with Shannon, who refused to touch the sand, claiming it to be dirty. When Reese is injured, she shows no compassion, and orders him to get up. Parker steps in, calling him the team's strongest member, to which she replies that she is the strongest member. Rachael frequently swears and curses in this chapter, due to so much going wrong for her team. When it is declared that there is a tie, Rachael volunteers to take the raft out onto the lake herself. When Andrew begins moving faster than her, she tried to paddle past him, causing the raft to tread water. Parker, from the shore, yells to her that it's not a race, but she ignores him. The raft ends up sinking, meaning the Soaring Ducks lose. She was safe at the campfire ceremony, despite being one of the people to cause her team to lose. When Parker questions why he hasn't gotten his marshmallow, Rachael reminds him of his statements about how team members turn on each other. Parker receives a marshmallow moments later, however. Trivia *Originally, Rachael was going to win Return to Total Drama Island. *Like all of the characters, Rachael was considered for Return to Total Drama Action. I'm not sure when she would have been eliminated, but most likely before the merge.